Always and Forever is a Myth
by alxsandrya
Summary: Rebekah has returned to New Orleans after avoiding her brothers for a decade. Upon her return she finds that her brother Nicklaus has dagger her older and more favored brother, Elijah. After discovering this she vows not to leave the town until Elijah is safe, And while doing so she decides to get revenge on Marcel and Klaus for breaking her heart and taking away her happiness.


Always and Forever is a Myth

Rebekah

After centuries away Rebekah, the original vampire sister returns to the French Quarter of New Orleans at the request of her oldest brother Elijah. He always had faith that he could find redemption in his brother Nicklaus and bring him a bit of happiness but I guess he didn't feel the same for Rebekah. Her whole life the vampire werewolf hybrid Nicklaus, her brother, had stolen away any piece of love and happiness she had and yet Elijah, she though with malice, still felt he deserved redemption.

She just chalked it up to him being to noble and naïve because she could never hate Elijah. Klaus on the other hand was beyond redemption. Time after time he has daggered his siblings and left them to sleep in a box for centuries, when they became an inconvenience to him. After centuries of torment from him, why would she even care about his redemption? "I don't" she clarified. That's why for the past decade she had avoided her brothers, mostly Nicklaus, but Elijah could never seem to leave his side always clinging to the stupid vow they had once pledged when they were merely children, "always and forever".

Bloody hell she thought as she stepped out of her sleek red corvette, Elijah leered her here and now he isn't answering his bloody phone. "If not answering your phone is your clever plan to get me back to this godforsaken city then well done, I'm here and I'm worried. Now pick up the phone before I kick your bloody door in," she said into his voicemail as she walked up to Elijah's door.

Klaus

Since being called back by the witches, to the town of New Orleans were his family was happiest Klaus noticed that his old friend Marcellous, better known as Marcel, had everything he had ever wanted. He had the power, control of the quarter, the wolves and witches in order, and most of all he had an army that was loyal to only him. For lack of better words Klaus was jealous, in the 100 years that he was gone Marcel had accomplished kinghood. He taught Marcel everything he knew and Marcel had bettered him, but not for long Klaus thought. He would rip everything away that Marcel had stolen and reclaim the city that was rightfully his, he would be "King."

Klaus was with Elijah in the family home trying to figure out how Marcel was controlling the witches. They knew that Marcel had some type of secret weapon that allowed him to monitor when the witches were using their powers, which rendered them powerless against the vampires. Though Klaus was concerned about what this secret weapon was he was more focused on what he would have to do in the present moment. He had always been a man of strategy, he eliminated his weaknesses and venerability's before they could be used against him by his enemy's and right now he could only see one.

He was stalling, making sure he was making the right move, so he started to ask Elijah questions, "What of Rebekah? Has she stopped her pouting long enough to join the fun?" He said as he poured himself a glass of bourbon.

"She has made her disinterest quite clear", responded Elijah.

Klaus grinned and with his condescending voice asked," what one to many times daggered and shoved into a box, I gather. Or she doesn't share your unwavering belief that I could be saved." His face suddenly became serious as he started to walk towards Elijah and continued," Well I hope she stays away because in my desire to reclaim this town I've discovered one thing that's holding me back, one thing that Marcel could exploit."

"What is it?" Elijah said quizzically.

"You", Klaus responded. As he plunged the silver dagger, that couldn't kill his older brother but that could make him sleep so long as Klaus desired. Proving once again that he was not capable of the redemption Elijah seeks and that anyone who got in his way would be removed. "Forgive me my brother there is no power in love. Mercy makes you weak. Family makes you weak." He continued to push the final inch of the blade in as Elijah fell limp in his arm and into a deep sleep, that would only end when the dagger was removed. He knew if he was going to win this war he was going to have to do it alone.

Rebekah

When Rebekah entered the family home she immediately began to call for Elijah but the blond in turn saw a girl with dark brown hair eyeing her, with her arms crossed leaning on the door way. "If you're looking for Elijah he bailed. One minute he's making epic promises that he would protect me, the next Klaus tells me he's gone. I guess that's what I get for trusting a vampire." Says Haley, the wolf girl she now remembers that's having Klaus' child.

Knowing that Elijah isn't just any vampire and that he never breaks his promises Rebekah quickly realized that Klaus had done something indicate and Klaus like. She immediately started to call for her brother," come down her Nic, you narcissistic backstabbing bastard." Klaus emerged through two white doors that opened like a palace with a taunting smirk on his face.

"What have you done with our brother Nic?"

"Calm down my dear little sister he's probably just taking a long nap." He said hinting at the fact that he daggered him. Rebekah glared at him realizing that there was nothing she could do about it since Klaus could've hid his body anywhere. So, she settled for asking when Klaus planned on waking him up and of course his answer was," when I get what is rightfully mine." After "kindly" reminding her to stay out of his way he turned and left.

Thinking about Elijah Rebekah realized that if he was gone that meant that Klaus and Marcel would be the two people in her life now and in her opinion neither of them were fit to be a king. Klaus was already an egomaniac he didn't need more power. While Marcel was the same treacherous guy who chose power over his love for her centuries ago. Both were the same deceptive men who had caused her plenty of heartache but she would have to work with them until Elijah was back because she wasn't leaving until he was safe.

Later That day Rebekah decided to stop by the bar she needed a drink after realizing that her dearest older brother was daggered in a box again. Ironically, he was the only reason for her return and now he was the sole reason she was staying. Deciding to gulp down the whole drink she began to think of the time when she almost rid herself of Nicklaus, it bought a smile to her face. It was long ago when Marcel was so madly in love with her he was willing to risk anything for her even his friendship with Klaus. "Speaking of the devil," she said as she seen Marcel take a seat next to her. "What after all this time you aren't happy to see me?" Marcel asked with a cocky smile. All the power had gone to his head it disgusted her how much he sounded like Klaus, but what was to be expected thats who he learned from.

"Now Rebekah 6 of my guys were killed at a bar about two days ago, you know anything about that?" "Oh, you mean the six guys who were picking on a weak helpless girl who just wanted directions to the French Quarter?" Rebekah said remembering the guys she had to fight of when she stopped to get a drink on her way to the Quarter. In her defense, they were rude and the world was a better place without them.

"Well stay away from my guys I have a city to run and I don't need the originals ruining what I created, there are rules here." Marcel said and Rebekah stood up feeling threatened, he followed suit. Now they were so close she could feel the heat from his body, so she leaned in closer till she was right next to his ear and whispered, "and what if someone breaks those rules."When she stood up straight in front of him again they were looking each other directly in the eye, being so close to him made her just want to kiss him. And just when she thought he was leaning in he walked passes her towards the door, bumping her shoulder on the way out. She stood there for a couple more seconds after he left feeling desperate and embarrassed.

Leaving the bar soon after she concluded that Marcel and Klaus were enemies now but sooner or later they would be fast friends like old times. Marcel would always choose Klaus, always she thought. Memories started to come back of all those years ago, when he chose Klaus and power over her.

Klaus had caught them kissing in a remote part of the palace, they had been hiding their affair for months now. A soon as he seen the scene in front of him he held a sword centimeters away from Marcels heart yelling, "didn't I warn you?" But Rebekah was quick to defend him reminding Klaus that he had saved Marcel because he saw Marcel in himself. Klaus agreed but in turn stabbed a silver dagger straight through her chest putting her into a deep sleep. When she was finally awakened by Klaus he informed her that she had been sleep for 52 years. Shocked she asked how.

Klaus responded, "well I presented Marcellous with a choice he could choose to un dagger you to live out the rest of his human days with you, or I could change him into a vampire instead like he has always wanted in exchange for giving you up. "no,no,no", she started to mumble as an endless amount of tears rolled down her face. She couldn't believe that he would trade her in so that he could live forever as Klaus' protégé but he did and he always would. But this time she wouldn't just stand by, she would stand in their way, there was time for a queen in the town of New Orleans.

A/N: I do not own any of the characters and do not own any part of the show. All is credited to Julie Plec and others.


End file.
